House of Anubis Revenge of Arghus
by IluvFabinax
Summary: It's Alfie's birthday & when the Anubis gang decide to go to a Horror House; everything is not what it seems. People start going missing, a ghost appears & a mystery. From one of the Het Huis Anubis movies. Fabina, Peddie, Jara & Mick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, some of the characters have not come to House of Anubis yet so I have made up names for them**

* * *

***30 years ago/Woods***

(In the woods there is a small cottage. From the bushes there are 3 children watching the cottage)

**Boy 1: **Is he...

**Boy 2: **Really a...

**Girl: **I know for sure. Come on

(The 2 boys & the girl walk through the woods to the cottage)

***Inside cottage***

(Inside the cottage a pale young boy wearing a cloak is watching the kids walk up to the cottage. The boy turns to his father who is sat by the table making a doll arm. He turns to the boy & waves to him with the dolls eyes. The boy picks up another doll arm & throws it on the ground)

**Boy: **I don't want a doll to play with

**Man: **Arghus?

**Arghus: **They hate me!

**Man: **Nobody hates you. You're just a little different

**Arghus: **Different. I want to go outside

(There is a knock on the door. The man gets, walks over to the door & opens it. There are the 2 boys & the girl)

**Man: **Yes

**Boy 1: **We want to ask

**Man: **Yes

**Boy 1: **If..

(The boy turns to the girl)

**Girl: **If he is coming to play with us outside tomorrow morning

(The man turns to Arghus; Arghus nods)

**Man: **Tomorrow morning?

**Boy 2: **Yes

**Man: **Yes, but before sunrise

**Boy 1/Boy 2/Girl: **Yes

(The boy looks at Arghus)

**Boy 1: **See you tomorrow then

(Arghus nods. The 2 boys & girl leave; the man shuts the door)

***Next Morning/Before sunrise/Woods***

(Arghus is walking through the woods; the girl is in front of him smiling. Suddenly the 2 boys jump & grab Arghus. They take them to the side of the woods, the girl follows. They go to a big tree & tie Arghus up)

**Arghus: **Don't. Let me go

(The girl shines a torch on Arghus. The boy takes the cloak off Argus; his ears a pointy like a elf)

**Boy 1: **I told you. He is a vampire

**Arghus: **I'm not a vampire

**Boy 2: **We'll see

**Arghus: **Let me go. HELP! DAD!

(The sun starts comes up. The 2 boys & girl go to a bush nearby to watch)

**Arghus: **No, No, No

(The sun hits Argus; he starts to burn)

**Girl: **He is really a... vampire

**Boy 2: **We told you

**Boy 1/Boy 2/Girl: **Vampire, Vampire, Vampire, Vampire

(They start to laugh)

**Boy 1: **Come on

(The kids leave, they turn back to Arghus)

**Arghus: **I'll get you. I swear I'll get you

***Today***

(There is a man writing on a typewriter. He puts it to the side & sticks a picture of a castle)

***Field***

(Fabina, Peddie, Alfie, Amber, Harry **(one of the new characters)**, Joy, Jara, Mella **(Ella is the other new character; she is dating Mick) **are by the field. Fabina, Peddie, Amber, Mella are sat on a picnic cover while Harry, Joy, Alfie & Jara are playing football. Fabian is reading a newspaper)

**Amber: **We should really start thinking about Alfie's birthday & it has to be super great. Something really Alfie-funny; Right

**Nina: **Yeah, but where

**Amber: **I've got it

**Patricia: **Nailpolish on his toes

**Amber: **No. To a beauty salon

(Peddie, Fabina & Mella start laughing)

**Amber: **With us all in the sauna, a cucumber mask. AHHH A chocolate peeling

**Fabian: **Um, Amber do you think Alfie would like that

**Amber: **Help with thinking. I mean; It has to be super, super, super fun

(Jara & Joy sit down)

**Eddie: **A beauty salon is not super super fun

(Harry sits beside Amber; Amber snatches the paper off Fabian & starts to read it)

**Amber: **Than you think of something by yourself

(Harry looks at Amber all dreamy; Amber sees Harry doing that & moves away from him)

**Mick: **What are your ideas

**Ella: **Sudoku

**Mick: **Boring

(Ella laughs. Nina looks at the front cover of the paper. It says "Missing: Group Teenagers". She then looks away)

**Mick: **I have a brilliant idea. Beach Party

**Patricia: **Oh yes

(Patricia & Mick high five. Mara takes off her sunglasses)

**Mara: **Or the fair

**Joy: **Paintball

**Nina: **Yeah

**Fabian: **Or we could...

**Patricia: **No Fabian. We are not going to a museum

(Everyone but Fabian laugh a litte. Mick throws his ball at Fabian; he catches it. Nina throws the ball back at Mick)

**Eddie: **But come on guys. It's not that hard; it just has to be super cool

**Amber: **AAAGGGHHH

(Everyone looks at Amber)

**Amber: **I've got it

(Amber turns the paper around so everyone can see. On the paper is some writing & a picture of a castle)

**Amber: **Horror house on hire for horror parties


	2. Chapter 2

***Outside Haunted House***

(Fabina, Mella, Alfie, Amber, Harry, Peddie, Joy, Peddie & Jara are walking to the Haunted House with their suitcases. Nina & Amber are holding Alfie who is blindfolded)

**Alfie: **Are we there yet, Can I put this thing off

**Amber: **No Alfie

(They get just outside the Haunted House)

**Nina: **We're almost there

**Alfie: **Are we there

**Nina: **Alright

(Amber takes the blindfold off Alfie; he sees the Haunted House & looks shocked. Eddie starts taking photos of the House)

**Amber: **Don't you like it

**Alfie: **A real Vampire House. Finally, I will get famous like Alfie the vampire killer

(Alfie has a gaint smile on his face)

**Alfie: **This is going to be Alfie's best birthday EVER!

(Nina & Amber high five. Everyone look happy)

**Mick: **Dracela

(Mella smile. Mick pushes Ella playfully at the side; from the bushes a man with a mask comes out)

**Man: **AAGGHH

**Ella: **AAGGHH

(Another man with a mask grabs the man; Eddie starts taking pictures. The first man falls to the ground into a puddle; Everyone starts to laugh. The second man takes off his mask, it's Alfie)

**Alfie: **Zombie Swimming

(Alfie starts laughing. The first man takes off his mask; it's Harry)

**Alfie: **Alfie, the vampire killer

(Alfie runs to the house. Everyone starts to walks again; Harry gets up & follows everyone else)

***Inside Haunted House/Hallway***

(Alfie opens the door & looks shocked. He pushes Patricia playfully)

**Patricia: **Alfie! The famous scared loser

**Alfie: **No. Look in horror movies. The first one who's going inside; Always immediately

(Patricia pushes Alfie; everyone else follow. The hallway is covered with pictures; in the middle there is a model)

**Amber: **Nice, isn't it

(Alfie goes to one of the doors & tries to open it but it won't. Nina goes to the model. It is ablonde hair fairy, wearing a mask & holding a butterfly)

***Dining room***

(Mella come into the dining room. It has a peices of armor, candles, lights & a gaint table)

***Hallway***

(Amber, Alfie, Fabina, Peddie, Jara & Joy are still in the hallway. From upstairs there is a large thumping sound; everyone look up)

**Alfie: **The vampire

(Amber looks at Alfie then look up again. Suddenly the thumping stops & a violin starts to play. Then a ball falls down the stairs)

**Harry/Fabina/Amber/Alfie/Jara/Peddie/Joy: **AAGGHH

(Everyone starts to laugh)

**Alfie: **Harry screamed like a girl. Harry is afraid right

(While Alfie is talking Patrcia walks over to another girl; she opens it. Nina is still looking at the model; she is about to touch it but Fabian grabs her shoulder)

**Fabian: **AHHH

(Fabina smile. Patricia opens the door; Eddie is there)

**Eddie: **Boo

**Patricia: **You scared me to death

(Patricia hits Eddie playfully. Peddie kiss. Mella come in)

**Alfie: **Harry is a girl, Harry is a girl, Harry is a girl, Harry is a girl

**Harry: **I am not a girl & not afraid

**Alfie: **More than me

(Alfie takes out his hand, it is a fake one)

**Alfie: **Want to bet or are you afraid Harriet

(Harry grabs Alfie's fake hand)

**Harry: **Deal. AAGGHH

**Alfie: **1-0

(Peddie, Alfie, Joy, Fabina, Amber & Jara laugh. Amber sees a big eye on the table. She looks at it close than suddenly it opens; there is a note. Amber takes the note & opens it)

**Amber: **...

Welcome to the Horror House. Beware because When the clock strikes 12; the shuddering starts

(Everyone looks excited. Amber looks at the clock; it says 11 o clock)

**Amber: **AAGGHH We have only 1 hour. Wuick divide rooms

**Alfie: **Not so fast

(Alfie picks up Amber)

**Alfie: **It's my birthday. I get to choose my room first

(Jara, Mella, Peddie, Joy, Fabian & Harry go upstairs)

**Alfie: **Hey, thats cheating

(Alfie runs upstairs. Amber gets her suitcases)

**Amber: **Nina, do you want to carry my suitcase; it's too heavy & otherwise we will have the smallest room

(Nina gets Amber's suitcases)

**Nina: **Hey Amber

(Nina starts to get up the stairs with the suitcase slowly)

**Amber: **You're not strong enough

(Amber comes down the stairs & helps Nina up the stairs with the suitcase. When Nina & Amber go up the stairs the gargoyle that is at the edge of the stairs turns to Nina & Amber then back to normal)

***Alfie & Harry's room***

(Alfie & Harry are unpacking. Suddenly Alfie satrts screaming in pain; Harry turns to him)

**Alfie: **AAGGHH HELP

**Harry: **What's wrong

(Alfie turns to Harry; he has a knife through his head)

**Harry: **AHHHH

**Alfie: **Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha 2-0

(Alfie takes the knife off his head; it is a clip on. Alfie goes to the ground & picks something up. He sees a bug & starts to scream. Harry sees the bug)

**Harry: **Hm 2-1

***Upstairs hallway***

(Amber & Nina are walking through the hallway, every door she opens)

**Fabian/Mick: **Occupied

(Amber closes the door)

**Nina: **Did you really have to take all your make up

**Amber: **No, of course not

(Amber opens another door)

**Mara/Joy: **Occupied

(Amber goes to another door)

**Alfie/Harry: **Occupied

**Amber: **Ok, I've got it

(Amber closes the door; Alfie opens it again)

**Alfie: **But you can sleep next to me

(Harry comes to the door)

**Harry: **or me

(Amber shoves Harry & Alfie into their room)

**Amber: **Don't hold a place for Amber

(Amber closes the door)

**Amber: **I pay for this right and where do we need to sleep now. In the storeroom or in a coffin. Alfie likes that

(Amber walks to the far end of the hallway. She opens the door & goes in)

**Amber (from distance): **AAGGHH Nines, come in

(Nina smiles, she takes the suitcase & follows Amber)

***Nina & Amber's room***

(Amber is in the room looking around. The room is covered in pink with 2 beds, a bookcase, drawers, dressing table, small sofa & a closet. Nina comes in with her suitcase. Amber sits on her bed)

**Amber: **Nice isn't it. This room is the most wonderful room in the house

(Nina sits on Amber's bed)

***Couple minutes later***

(Nina takes off her coat; meanwhile Amber is taking garlics out of her suitcase & putting them all over the room. Nina sees the bookcase & looks at it. She sees a old tattered book; she opens it. On the first page says "Marcus Collidi 1972". She turns the page & there is some writing)

**Nina (whispering): **Arghus didn't want the dolls that I make for them anymore. He wants to go outside; But I never should have let him go, when they ask to play him outside

(Nina thinks for a minute. Amber stops her thinking)

**Amber: **Nines

(Amber is putting salt around Nina & Amber's beds)

**Nina: **What is that

**Amber: **Salt; for the ghosts

**Nina: **I'm going to

(Nina puts on her mini vacumn on)

**Amber: **Don't

(Amber takes the vacumn & turns it off)

**Amber: **Otherwise they know that we have the ghostpilferer

**Nina (sarcastic): **Ohhh


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I know it's been a long time but there is a problem**

**For my story I need to use youtube to help me turn the dutch into English but I can't find the videos anymore. Does anyone know where I could get some videos**

**PM me or put it on the review**

**IluvFabinax**


End file.
